In My Arms
by MercilessPandora
Summary: Feelings are changing... Nurakus origional plan, and Kagome breaking. Things are becoming confusing.
1. Without You

Well.... yes... because this is my first time operating fanfiction.. i am not sure of all the buttons....yes... so um..... i am hoping this will work right and show up well...... I have had two reveiws so far.... and i know it does not seem like much but OMG YAY YAY YAY YAY .. as you can see i am a great deal more than very happy... You two have inspired me to write more of this story and you helped out a lot! (YAY) so yes... im not sure if your supossed to say this but i will just in case I DONT WANT TO BE ARRESTED...:(....but yes as i was saying .. i do not own inuyasha.... i really dont think i would want to .. cuz then I would have to decide what will happen next.... and I like being suprised.... but god if InuYasha (or Sesshomoru.... im not picky) were real....(THEY ARE REAL!)... yes well if i met them... well i have a limitless creative um... lets call them ideas.......... (you know what im talking about)... and i am boared and i know this is pointless and i just want to say that i just relized i am only talking to TWO people... TWO(awesome) PEOPLE! (in a way) and i am babbling ... so have a wonderfull day.. my first fanfic... i started it for English class.. I stopped writing (that is why the last chapters are a little off ) and then began writing again... and this is old.. but i will try to write another chapter today... anywho... GOODAY TO YOU! 

In My Arms

Chapter 1: Without you

His long silver hair danced with the slow moving wind. Inuyasha turned to look at his exhausted friends, who were resting from their previous battle with another of Nuraku's minions. Songo was trying her best to comfort the feverish Miroku after he had sucked poisonous insects into his wind tunnel. Inuyasha though wasn't so worried though seeing as he was up to his usual tricks. WHACK! The sound of a smack on bare skin echoed throughout the forest. 'Ha! He deserved it.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

His thoughts were brought to another when he herd a soft sad sound. Kagome was cooking ramen for dinner while Shippo danced around her blabbing about something. Her mind seemed to be focused on something else though because she was 'humming'? She was wounded by Kagura's wind and without the blood on her shirt she would seem almost normal.

Flashback

"Ahhh!"

Songo winced in pain as Kohoku struck her with his weapon. She would not fight him. She could not do it. She would not kill the only family she had left,

"Little brother! Why?!"

Songo tried to stand pushing herself off of the ground. She stood thrusting her sword into the air to block her brothers attack. It wrapped around her sword and she threw it to the ground rushing to her brother.

'Without his weapon...' she thought, 'he is no danger.'

She embraced him as he struggled to get away.

"Little brother, PLEASE why are you doing this?"

A hored of demons came towards the two.

"Songo!" Miroku yelled for her to defend herself. "Hurry they are coming closer!"

"No! We will die together!"

Songo grasped Kohaku even tighter. 'I will not let you die alone.'

"NO!" Miroku jumped in front of the two siblings and pulled the beads from his right hand.

"WIND TUNNEL!" He sucked one demon after another into the dark hole. Demons were crying out in pain and terror as their bodies were being torn apart.

"MIROKU the poisonous insects!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku as he fell to one knee in pain placing the beads back around his hand.

"I didn't notice" he said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha! More demons!" Kagome yelled pointing to the advancing dark cloud.

"Taaake this!" Inuyasha thrust Tetsaiga into a youkai's body turning it to dust. He thrust it once more hitting even more this time.

"There is too many!" Kagome shouted as another one of her sacred arrows went soaring past Inuyasha.

"Kagome you stay back!" Inuyasha demanded. He landed heavily on the ground next to her, protecting her.

"You can not do this alone." She plainly stated.

"Well I can't do anything without you. So stay back!" Inuyasha jumped up again to slice through more demons.

'Did he just say what I think he said?' Kagome blushed, 'Inuyasha....' Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed a bunch of demons heading toward her injured friends. "NO!" Kagome ran in front of them and sliced through the demons with her arrow, destroying much of the demons that came into this fight.

"I have had enough of you wench!" Kagura let her fan fling towards Kagome piercing her side with blades of wind.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled destroying the more of the demons that were with Kagura and Kohaku.

Watching his beloved Kagome fall to the ground. Her hair swayed her eyes flickered with pain. The scent of Kagome's blood furiated him. Smelling out the wind scar he thrust Tetsaiga into the air. It sliced the ground with flames injuring Kagura. She took out a feather and wind surrounded all of the group, blurring their vision. When the wind disapeared Kagura and Kohaku had escaped on the giant feather.

"No!" Songo screamed.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side, pulling her into his arms. "Kagome are you Ok?"

"Ai." She started, "I'm all right. Just, Just...."

"Ya, go on."

"Your crushing me." she explained.

Inuyasha loosened his grip and looked around at his companions. Miroku was comforting the weeping Songo and Shippo was coming out of his hiding place behind the bolder. Kirara was finishing off the last of the demons. Inuyasha looked back down at his precious Kagome. He could not help but feel guilty. He thought 'If I could have killed Kagura earlier she would not be hurt in my arms, 'In my arms...'

FLASHBACK END

"Well if any one is hungry, dinner is done" Kagome handed a bowl to Shippo as he smiled happily and gave some noodles to Kilala. Miroku sat up as Songo handed him a bowl and ate from her own.

Kagome walked over and sat by Inuyasha handing him a bowl. Inuyasha turned his head. "C'mon I know your hungry." Kagome pushed the bowl towards him more.

"Feh." is all he had to say turning his head to look at Kagome. Her eyes flickered with determination and he scenced her aura turning sad when he refused. Inuyasha reached for the bowl and held it in his hands eyeing it closely.

"You know Inuyasha I would take it off your hands for you." Shippo looked cheerful as he finished his bowl of ramen.

"Here you want it." Inuyasha offered it to Shippo. He excitedly jumped up and Inuyasha shoved the ramen into his mouth eating it greedily. Shippo pouted, crossed his arms and sat down. Miroku laughed in a whispy sound.

"You should really be nicer to him Inuyasha." Songo looked caringly at Shippo.

"Well I'm done." Songo grabbed everyone's bowls and began to clean up their delicious dinner. Kagome started to unpack sleeping bags and blankets.

"Inuyasha you could at least help." Kagome argued.

"You know Kagome if I could I would help." Miroku said enthusiastically.

"See look he is eager to help!" Kagome said trying to praise Miroku.

"Feh. Worthless monk. It sounded more like scarcasm to me!" Inuyasha turned his head and threw his chin in the air.

"Nevermind!" Kagome finished her chore and watched while everyone climbed into their sleeping spots. Songo slept close to Miroku 'in case he became any worse.' Shippo snuggled with Kilala.

Kagome slepped off to the side and of course Inuaysha sleped near no one while sitting up. But Inuyasha was the last to fall asleep. Instead he stared at the miko. She seemed so peaceful. He watched through the fire noticing her beautiful face so serene so emotionless. The fire danced around her face and Inuyasha noticed he was not looking at Kagome instead he was looking at the undead priestess, Kikyo. Inuyasha crept closer to Kagome, around the fire and to her side.

"K-Kikyo." he whispered.

Kagome clenched her fist and began to talk in her sleep. "Inuyasha."

"Uh." The clueless hanyou focused on her to see what she was dreaming about.

"Why would you betray me........?"

"Huh?" He moved his head toward her even more.

"For Kikyo?" She whimpered as if she were crying.

"But I didn't." The hanyou moved the sleeping girl into his arms careful not to wake her. The blanket fell down and she shivered. He brushed against her arm reaching for the blanket.

'Her skin is so soft and it looks like ivory.' Inuyasha herd her whimper softly and he held her closer, closing his eyes.

END NOTE: So ya like it so far? i hope it gets better.. i am intending on fixing all the chapters so they look like this.... :)


	2. Too Easy

i dont own inuyasha or co... nor would i want to.. i would not want to decide what my love does...i like him having a personality of his own... but it would be nice to make him let me have a marrige of other men... cuz then i could have Sesshomoru... oh god...lol

Chapter 2: TOO EASY

When she awoke she was surprised to see she was in the arms of Inuyasha. But she liked it there. 'What is he doing?' She didn't want to get up but she was nervous of what to say if he noticed her peering at him. She tried to move away so he wouldn't notice. She got away but his ears began to twitch.

He softly opened his eyes and looked around. "Kagome." He looked into his arms and up at the girl. Looking away he sat silently.

When the others awoke they noticed uneasiness between the two. "So....What happened?" Miroku asked bluntly.

"What do you mean what happened?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Oh I see I was mistaken. This is not an odd silence between the two of you." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Uh. Well...Uh..." Inuyasha started.

"I didn't notice anything." Shippo said cheerfully. Right then Everyone sweatdroped.

"Heh ha he." Kagome laughed nervously. "So we should get the day started. Eyh?" Kagome tried to change the subject.

"C'mon Inuyasha we have been walking all afternoon. Can't we take a break?" Kagome complained. Yet she had every right to, all of their legs seemed to ache except Inuyasha who was jumping from tree to tree.

"Might as well since you guys are so slow! Maybe if you get some rest you'll be a little faster!"

"Feuw!" Kagome sat on a rock. She was surrounded by fields on one side and a forest on the other. The sun was scorching and Sango as well as Miroku were soaking up all the rest they could get before heading off again. They sat like that for a while and Inuyasha got them up again to start shard hunting.

'We have been walking for about an hour now and already I am extremely tired.' Kagome looked around her as the scenery slowly changed. She looked over the hill and saw what seemed to be a village.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "You smell that?"

"Smell what." Miroku looked at him curiously.

"I think I know what he is talking about."

"What is it Songo?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Uh..Uh, a..Demon!" Shippo said quickly before ducking behind Songo.

"Kirara lets go!" As Songo finished her sentence Kilala caught fire and Songo and Kirara were gliding through the air.

"Wait up Songo!" Inuyasha followed after her.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo on the other hand stood hesitantly before heading off. They reached the village, building upon building was torn apart with the bodies of the villagers lying on the ground. They slowly began to stand up.

"W-Whats going on!" Kagome's voice quivered. 'Sulfur and blood....' Inuyasha thought. "It's the dance of the dead! KAGURA! Show yourself!"

"Hmmm..." Her lips purred softly. "I was expecting you sooner." Kagura said coolly.

Inuyasha grasped the hilt of Tetsaiga. A small smile crept upon Kagura's face. "Your battle is not with me." She turned and seemed to nod to a huge Youkai that came out from behind a house. It had glowing red eyes. It's muscles piled on top of eachother leading down to it's gigantic hands. It's arms and legs were just the same. It loomed over Kagura as she commanded it....

"Kill them." She sneered and watched their faces change with worry. Inuyasha jumped instinctively in front of Kagome.

It headed for Inuyasha as he pulled out Tetsaiga. It transformed but when it struck the demon the sword seemed weak.

Kagome stepped back towards Miroku and Songo. Songo stepped forward already dressed to fight. Her Hiratsu was ready. "Heya!" She yelled and threw her giant boomerang. It sliced through the demons shoulder. Kirara jumped up and Songo caught her weapon on its way back.

Inuyasha jumped back to Kagome and Miroku. "Tetsaiga doesn't seem to be working right."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him worried. "What could have happened to it?"

Miroku stepped forward ready to take off his beads if the demon became anymore of a threat.

"No." Inuyasha stepped forward. "This is Nuraku remember." He was thinking of he poisonous insects. "I can easily beat this demon if Tetsaiga does not work." He spoke in his -Im better than you- tone.

He jumped foward to help his friend out. 'What is this? Stupid sword wont even work.' "Blades of Blood!!!!" Inuyasha thrust his claws toward the demon.

'Huh?.... Why did I not sence it before?' Kagome looked at the demon again. "Inuyasha it has a jewel shard!"

"Wha...Where?" Inuyasha was already in the air coming down on the demon. It moved out of the way very quickly. 'Huh? Despite its enourmouse size it can move so fast? Must be the jewel shard.!' He started for the demon trying to hit it with everything he had. The demon just moved out of the way.

"The shard is in its head." Kagome shouted to Inuyasha.

"Then we'll just have to rip it off!"

But every strike was dodged. Inuyasha stopped, panting for breath. The demon looked at him curiosly.

"Hya!" Songo sliced the other arm of the demon, her boomerang came back and she swiftly caught it. She threw it again this time the demon moved rickashaying it and the weapon hit Inuyasha knocking him to the hard ground. He yelled out in pain.

"Inuyasha I am sorry!" Songo glided to Inuyasha.

The demon Headed towards them.

"NO!" Kagome's arrow stabbed right in the head and the demon fell fast toward the ground. Kagura's lips curved in a small smileand she grabbed the feather and was off.

Inuyasha stood up everyone came rushing towards him.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over and ran and picked up the shard of the Shekon No Tama. At her touch it was purified and glowed briliantly. 'Is this of the jewel? Is it because of this shard my sences were messed up? Maybe it was the demon itself. Ya thats it.' She put it in her backpack and ran back to the group. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and put it around her sholder. Songo did the same to his other side.

"Ahh... Your surrounded by beautiful wemon, your a lucky man." Miroku smiled.

'I wish he wouldn't always do that.' Kagome thaught amused. Sango asked, "Where did Kagura go?"

Songo looked at her hurt friend. It was her fault this happened.

"She left." Inuyasha looked up. "Good we are all safe." Kagome tried to lighten the mood. Inuyasha growled, "That was TOO easy."

Authors Note:

thank you to my nice people who reviewed.. that was a great influence... :)... im sorry i couldnt fix my chapters i didnt know it would turn out that way lol and i am just learning how to used everything.. lol

thank you:

TragicLoveStory: travis you are wonderful and soo nice.. you make me so inspired to right more... thanks..and i know that its your name and i helped you pickit out ..so i am totally taking it ..lol

Noodlez: thank you! your so awesome chelsea...lol ... YOU GIVE THIS WARM FUZZY FEELING!! lollollol got that was funny.

and to the extra thank you s cuz your not a friend and your some AWESOME random person who showed me support and i dont even know you so you could be brutally honest... thank you:

to my first... FireNymph24: :) its not over yet.

to my SECOND: GoddesDragonOfRa: thank you so much for the extra hard work you put into my most informative reveiw.. i am truly sorry tho that i have so little time that i regret i can not go back and change what is done..i am tho going to fix the chapters as in ability to read them... (and of course thank my WONDER-FILLED revewers) but I WILL keep these things in mind when i start to right the other chapters... and i am sorry for my ignorance on spelling... i get so confused because the way i see it so many different ways.. thank you .

..?.. Profiler120: i would love to let you host my work :)

And last but certainly not least...: Thank you AngelPunk32: i always thaught my first fanfic would suck .. but thanks to you i know it doesnt.. thanks

thank you so much and i will always be thankful.... THEY LIKE ME .... THEY REALLY LIKE ME!


	3. Far From Clean

OKAY ... Here is the deal... i apologize for my mispelling... i know how it must bug you guys.. but i am sorry... i get so confused sometimes... but your smart you can figure out what i mean right?... maybe when i get more time i will fix my spelling errors... :) but thanks to all the people who reveiwed... i feal... so happy happy happy ... SLAP HAPPY! lol.

Chapter 3: Far from clean

"Inuyasha don't be so worried." Kagome said sweetly as she sat next to him trying to make him feel better. "Sango did't mean to hit you."

"It's not that." Inuyasha looked hesitantly.

Kagome placed her hand softly on his sholder. Being reasured he went on,  
"The battle was too easy. Nuraku never would never do anything like that unless he was up to something. You didn't seem to notice the shard and Tetsaiga didn't work right."

"I don't get it either but we shouldn't worry too much we won didn't we?" She smiled at him and stood up. "Now were is the closest hot spring?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a smirk. "There is one... It is far though."

"Exactly how far?" She said picking up her big yellow back pack.

"Well lets just say by the time you get there the sun will be set." He glanced at her still moving to go and bathe.

'Well thats not too bad...the sun is already setting.'

He pointed to a trail up a large hill. "Take that for a while and you will see the biginnings of another trail. It ends but if you follow where if might be then you will see a stream. Follow it a bit and you'll see the hot spring... But if you don't want to go..." He trailed off.

"Im going." Kagome nodded. "Would you like to come with me Sango?"

Songo stood up and steped forward smileing. Miroku caught a glance at Inuyasha before he asked, "Well how come you never asked me to join you?"

WHACK! Miroku fell over with the swirly look in his eyes.

"Maybe I should stay here just in case they try anything." Songo glared at Miroku.

"Well I could of done that!" Shippo jumped over towards the group. A little too close to Inuyasha, he shoved his head into the ground. Kagome smiled and started off.

'Man he wasn't kidding. My legs ache! Oh well if I just keep going then I can get there and my whole body can become a little less tense. Heres the stream... and there is the spring!'

Kagome began to unpack her things. Placing them on a nearby rock. She began removing her shirt. A soft thump hit the ground. She stopped, "Hello?" 'Maybe it was just a rock.' Then she herd it again. 'Or maybe it was footsteps!'

Then a strange voice softly moaned.

"Hello? Who's there."

A dark shadow came creeping out from behind a bolder. "Ahhg...Uh." The shadow was of a man. He fell to one knee. His ebony hair covering his face. He was clutching the side of his stomach.

'He's bleeding.' "Hey are you ok?" Kagome rushed to his side and helped him sit on the rock. "Here Let me help you." She tugged away the top half of his kimono searching for the wound. She could barely see because the moon showed little.

Kagome saw blood comming from a large cut. The blood was running slowly down his firmly built chest. Her cheeks began to burn as she knew she was blushing. She tuned her head and reached for her backpack. 'The first aid kit, where is it... ahh here it is.' She got up and drenched a cloth into the hot water. She sat back down and reached to wipe away the blood. The man grabbed her hand as it was midway and lifted his head into the moonlight.

"Naraku!"


	4. The Way You Act

Chapter 4: The way you act 

"C'mon Inuyasha! Lighten up it was just a little prank!" Miroku glanced at shippo who had a look of pain coming across his face as Inuyasha hit his head over and over again. "P-P-Please Inuyasha! I'm sorry!" "Inuyasha!" Songo looked at the little fox and back up glarring at Inuyasha. "Fine." Inuyasha stopped and gave a soft 'Feh.' Shippo got up with his fists at Inuyasha, "Why you!" "What are you gonna do about it?" Inuyasha smirked at the small whimpy fox. Shippo's eyes grew big and in an instant there was a poof. Inuyasha studied the spot were he was and looked the other way. Just to catch sight of a bear right in his face. His tail was fluffy and red so Inuyasha knew it was just Shippo. "Why did ya get so mad anyway Inuyasha?" Songo asked nervously recalling the prank just pulled. "Ya, I thought you always wanted to have Kagome try and kiss you!" The monk said this with his eyes glittering with humor. "Shut up!" Inuyasha retorted. He got up and walked away from the camp. "I think we really pissed him off."Sango looked nervously at the monk. "Uhh..." Kagome leaned back from the hanyou before her, her arm still in his hand. 'INUYASHA! INUYASHA!' She screamed but could not be herd. "Uhhhg!" He winced in pain, and let go of her. She looked at him nervously and moved her hand to the blood slowly wiping it away. "What..What are you doing?" He said barely at a whisper. "Your hurt." He groaned as she cleaned the cut itself. The blood and dirt comeing off onto her rag. She stood and walked to the water cleaning the rag. She sat back next to him. "Why?" He lowered his head as if ashamed to be helped by his enemy. 'She is so soft as I had never been to her. I-I don't understand?' Kagome began to place medicine over the large wound. "How did this happen?" She looked at him with curiosity stricken in her face. "Kagura...Kagura's wind." Nuraku looked back up at her. "She turned against me." He was laghing inside as she beleived every word.  
"It must hurt." Kagome moved her hand swiftly wrapping the wound. Nauraku looked down at his wound. 'Huh?' "No. It must hurt to have someone you trust to betray you." Nuraku looked up falling into her beautifull blue eyes. 'She seems as if she is looking into my soul.' "I'm sorry." She said with sorrow in her orbs. Nuraku's eyes flickered and Kagome noticed it, there was a sudden warmth in the cool air. Her cheeks burned again and she looked down. She began to pull the kimono back on. Brushing her hand on his skin. His body took in every feel and it went straight to his head. 'She is so delecate. Her eyes are warm and her touch seems caring. How can this girl who is Kikyo's reincarnation be so different? Yet so the same? Kikyo cared for Onigumo but now she's cold and her eyes show no emotion. Yet this girl, she is different.' Kagome pressed her hands on Nuraku's wound to heal it the best she could with her powers. It only worked to stop the bleeding and numb it a bit but it was enough for Nuraku to be able to move. "I must be going." He said coldly. "Well don't foget to change the bandages in a little while." She stood up helping him to stand as well. He walked to the edge of the clearing and stopped to look at the miko before he left. "Thank you." He wispered barely. He looked into her eyes noticing her beauty in the luna light and thought to himself, 'She is so soft, so kind, so caring, so preciouse. Now I see what Inuyasha sees in her.' He tuned back around and as he walked away thought, 'I will enjoy watching Inuyasha suffer when I kill this miko. Then I will put him out of his misery. heemm.' A small wicked smile curved on his lips. As soon as Kagome saw that he was no where in sight she began to undress stepping in the hott water to bathe.


	5. Sectrets

Chapter 5: Secrets 

'I smell it! So strong! Nuraku!' Inuyasha lept from tree branch to tree branch. "What is he doing?" He searched every inch of the ground in every leep. 'Oh no!' "KAGOME!" He followed the trail that led to the hot springs. "Kagome!" He said panicking jumping out from behind the bushes. "Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed and fell straight back into the water. "Inuyasha!" "Uhhhg!" He tuned and looked the other way blushing. "Sorry." He gulped. In a turn of thought Inuyasha broke the odd silence. "Hurry and get out of there! I smell Nuraku!" He spoke quickly and glanced around nervosly. Kagome looked at him panicking, 'Uh...Oh no! What should I say? Umm...' "Well duh!" "What?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "We faught Kagura and she smells the same as Nuraku!" All the while she slowly seeped into the water more as to cover herself and let the fog cloud her nervouse stricken face. "Well uh....It doesn't smell this bad at camp!" Inuyasha thought, 'Oh no! Miroku, Songo!' "Well maybe it smells more here because we are closer to the village!" Kagome smiled as she was proud of thinking so quickly. 'I know he will find and kill Nuraku if he knew he was here. He is injured and seems to have changed with his sorrowed spirit. No! I will no tell that he was here!' "Uh well. I guess your right. Hurry up and finish so we can go back to camp." "Well I can't do anything with you staring at me like that!" Kagome smiled at him. "Uh, I was..." "Just turn around." Inuyasha sat up on the rock next to the water and turned his head. "Why did you leave camp anyway?" She asked politly getting out of the water grasping her towel. "They were bothering me." Inuyasha didn't want to tell that he had almost kissed Shippo beleiving it was her. "Well..." Kagome finished putting on her skirt and began drying her hair. "Inuyasha I'm almost done and I bet by the time we get back they will be asleep." Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Turning towards her he smiled as she whiped her inky locks back. The luna light showed her beautifull face in a glittering sweet way. "Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed her backpack and put it on her back. Inuyasha was still dazed looking at her in an enlightened way. "Inuyasha. Lets go." She walked towards him and waved her hands in front of his face. Inuyasha turned to look at her. His eyes were glossy and his silver hair shimmered. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Inuyasha hopped off his rock as Kagome climbed upon his back and they were off. Silently they lept from branch to branch all the way back to camp. "Did it work?" She hummed softly at the approaching Nuraku. He glanced at Kagura as her lips curved into a wicked smile. "She believed every word of it." He replied in a soft smooth tone. Nuraku glanced at the miko next to Kagura. Kikyo watched as Nuraku slowly slid open the door and disappeared. When she was sure he was out of range she looked at Kagura and watched the wicked eyes flicker. "Perfect." Kagura's eyes seemed to glow even more red. They turned and walked inside the giant darkened castle. It was surrounded with miasma and the smell of blood and sulfur, yet still out of the reach of Inuyasha's nose. Miroku, Songo, Shippo and Kilala were sleeping soundlessly as the trees around the clearing of camp began to shake. Inuyasha lept from the sky and landed on the hard ground. He quietly walked to the blazing fire. He gently shook the sleeping Kagome nestled into his fire rat kimono. "We are back." Her eyes fluttered open smiling at Inuyasha. She slowly slid off onto the hard ground and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she grabbed her yellow backpack and laid it upon the ground. Inuyasha sat leaning on a rock silently observing her as she went along her business. Kagome picked out blankets and crept swiftly over to her sleeping friends covering them up to keep warm. She put the blanket upon Kilala and Shippo and knelt down kissing him on the forhead and brushing her hand down Kilala's back as she stood up. Kagome looked at the blanket in her hands and at Inuyasha. He just stared at her through the fire. She sat beside Inuyasha and looked at him questionly. "Why was I in your arms when I woke up?" 'I hope he doesn't get all weirded out like this morning. "Well uh, you seemed cold." Inuyasha's face appeared a hint of pink. Kagome smiled and leaned against the rock laying her head on his shoulder, covering up with the blanket. "Good night Inuyasha." She closed her eyes instantly letting sleep take her. "Good night,.... my Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and rested his head atop hers closing his eyes. The sun slowly rose above the clouds and the wind wistled through the thickness of the leaves. Songo's eyes fluttered open as she pushed herself up. Quickly pushed her hair away from her face. The camp was silent, the fire crackled and small ambers glowed brightly. She smiled softly and stood up. She looked around at her loyal friends. 'They have done so much for me.' a sad tune in her head. All were sleeping soundly except for Inuyasha who's small ears twitched wildly. His soft eyes opened and he looked caringly at Kagome, slipping away from her grip. He quickly stood and walked toward Songo. "Have a good nights sleep?" Songo said quietly and smiled softly. She was trying to ease the tension of seeing him with Kagome, not wanting to make him uneasy. Inuyasha looked at her funny and replied, "It was just fine."


	6. Thankful Sorrow

Chapter 6: Thankful sorrow 

The day was a normal one. The sun was scrotching hot on ther group as they traveled ever further in search of jewel shards. Inuyasha raced ahead, leaping with ease from branch to branch. The day seemed long and hard, as worn out as they were, were suprised Kagome did not sence any jewel shards. Or that they had encourtered some sort of demon or human in dispair. But as the sun sank behind the trees the group sighed in releif. "All day and we senced nothing." Shippo looked at the rest of his friends and fell on Kilala, instantly letting sleep take him. "Thank you for dinner Kagome it was quite deliciouse." Miroku sprawled out on his blanket. Songo nearby shook her head in agreement. Kagome smiled and slowly layed next to Inuyasha. After a while the camp went silent except for the crackeling of the furiouse fire. Songo layed on her stomach and looked around at the camp. Everyone was sleeping except it seems that Inuyasha was still alert. She slowly stood up and sat on a nearby rock. 'What have I done. Risking their lives for Kohaku...' Her thaughts slowly drifted away. 'He is not even alive,..... not realy.' Inuyasha awoke his eyes slowly looking upon her gloomy face. He slowly slid away from his cuddling Kagome. He stood and walked toward Songo. Songo looked him in the eyes her soft face was plain but her chocolate orbs flickered. She took her gaze elsewhere, her cheeks going a soft pink. "What." Inuyasha asked more of a comand more than a question. "I never got to thank you for helping me the other day. I need to be more careful. I put your lives in danger. I'm sorry." She looked down her eyes becoming glossy. Inuyasha lifted her chin with his fingers. He looked at her sternly. "It was not you fault. Nuraku set you up. You did not mean harm. You are very strong to handle that so well." In all her beauty Songo smiled and she blushed bright red. "Inuyasha, Im sorry." Her eyes filled with tears she breathed in heavily trying to make little noise. His arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace and he held her tightly. 'Please don't cry. It will be ok.' Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly. "Inuaysha?" Inuyasha swung around releasing Songo from his grip. 'What's going on?' She quickly stood up. Her eyes looked worried and confused. Inuyasha panicked not knowing how to explain. Then he slowly stepped aside so Kagome could see the soft tears falling down Songo's stern face. Her eyes were cast down with sorrow, as the wind danced with her kimono.  
"Oh Songo." Kagome wrapped her arms affectionatly around her friend. Songo cluttched Kagome's arm and softly pushed her away. " I am so sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry for eyerything." Songo eyes where stinging with the saltly tears as she turned and ran. "Songo!" Kagome stepped forward. Inuyasha layed a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder. Miroku's shifted and his eyes flashed open. "What's going on is eyeryone ok?" Nobody said anything, silence was eating at him as he watched wide eyed as Songo disapeared into the forest. "What did you do now Inuyasha?" His voice sounded quite inrritated but soft. Inuyasha dismised the coment made by the monk. "You guys stop arguing what about Songo?" Kagome was in Inuyasha's face. "What did you do?" "What do you mean what did I do?!" Inuyasha crossed his arms around his chest. "Feh." "Well she must have been crying about something." He glared at her and walked right passed her, into the darkness of the woods. 'Grrrrr....' "Inuyasha always messes somthing up!" Kagome was shaking her head furiously, her hands cupped on her temples. "Don't worry about Songo. She will come back she just needs time to herself." Miroku put a reasuring hand on Kagome's elegant back. She quickly moved away before he could try anything. "I'm leaving. I don't expect I will return anytime soon. hmp..." She quickly walked in the direction of Songo.


	7. Unexpected

Chapter 7: Unexpected 

The sky was completely dark except for a few outstanding stars in the sky. Kagome felt a little nervouse as she walked further into the gloomy forest. 'Where is she? I didn't leave that far behind her.' Her eyes slowly drifted paranoia sweeping her mind. They darted everywhere. Then her body froze, her blood ran cold. She could feel the air cought in her throat as she tried desperatly to breath. Crimson blood was trailing ever deeper into the thick vegitation. When she finally coaght controll she slowly crept behind a tall round tree. Her body felt weak and she fell to the forest floor. She made a soft thud. Her eyes became glossy as she slowly dragged them closed. 'What am I going to do? Where is Inuyasha?' Kagome quickly opened her eyes. The was a slight moan not to far away. Her fear was consuming her mind, her heart seemed to want to burst out of her chest. Kagome's eyes darted around, catching sight of the crimson blood glittering in the luna light. Silently "ahe.." She took a deep breath and grassped the tree the best she could and stood up. 'I must find her.' She took a step forward and steathly swept behind trees carefull not to catch unwanted attention. Following the trail of blood led her to and opening where the light of the moon barely showed casting horid shadows. As her eyes reached the center of the opening her heart skiped a beat. "Songo." She spoke as loud as she could. Racing to her friend. Kagome nearly got to her except for one of the horrid shadows grassped her throat. 'Fuck!' The slightly cool hand moved and cut a small slice across the side of her neck. Kagome froze like that. Her hear thumping so loud now she could here it. She looked upon Songo. She was lifeless but for some reason there was no blood anywhere on her body. Without another thaught her curiosity consumed her. She wriggled free and ran for her friend. A strong arm caught her around her slim waist, dragging her back to the hard wall of his chest. Kagome turned her head slowly and gasped. "Nuraku." Her voice was but a mere whisper. Kagome looked at his eyes they were as cold as ever. She tried to wrigle free again and slammed her hard elbow into his ribs. She got free quickly turning to face him. Nuraku fell to one knee clutching his side. He looked up at Kagome a growl entering his throat. Blood began to dripp from his still clutched hand. "What happened?" Kagome dropped to her knees and cupped his hand. The blood covering her hand. He shoved her away. His mind went black as he fell to the ground. Kagome choked on her words. "N-Nar...." She had never felt this sorry for him ever. She knelt by his side. 'He seems to be bleeding endless.' Kagome quickly ripped her shirt, making it come right below her bra. She folded it into a square and placed it over the wound, pushing with her hands. Kagome glanced to her side. Songo still lay unconciouse. In an instant her eyes went right back to Nuraku. She let go of his bandage and ripped off both of her sleeves. Tying them together she wrapped them around his body holding the extra cloth that was on the wound. "There that should be enough pressure." She began to talk to herself moving over to Songo. Rolling Songo over she notice a small cut on her otherwise perfect face. Kagome softly ran her fingers over Songo's palm just in case. She seemed fine besides the unconcious thing. Kagome scooted over to Nuraku's side. His face was still. She layed her head on the soft ground and began to quietly sob.


	8. Enemies?

Chapter 8: Enemies? 

Kagome's body was cold and she shivered at the warm hand that wrapped around her patite waist. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly as she saw Nuraku holding her securly in his arms. His wounds seemed to heal extremly fast. "Thank You." He wispered softly in her ear brushing his lips against her silky raven hair. She snuggled closer to his firm chest and let his warmth help her sleep. He layed his chin upon her head and relaxed in her scent. So gentle yet intoxicating.  
Songo's eyes were still closed as she clutched the cold grass beneath her hand. She had a small headache and was in a state of confusion. She snapped open her eyes and pushed herself up with one hand and brought the other to rub her head. Songo's hard features seemed so angelic in the morning rays. A quiet moan came from behind her and she swung around. Songo rose to her feet as quickly as humanly possible. The sight before her astonished eyes was blood boiling and confusing. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome pused her head up as her eyes darted around the circle of trees landing on her friend in a cofused thought. "Huh?" 'What the hell? What does she....' "Fuck!" Kagome glanced to her side blushing furiosly. Songo grabbed her arm and threw Kagome back away from the cool Nuraku. He sat there with no expression on his pale handsome face, looking at Songo with wild eyes of a preditor. 'How dare she take my Kikyo....' His grin seemed so wicked and he stood his eyes glittering at Kagome and then he faced Songo. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly still with his wicked grin and looked her head to toe. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Without thinking Songo grabbed her hiratsu, pulling it in front of her arm. 'No!' Kagome could barely whisper in her head yet alone useing her enchanting voice. The sight before her was killing her mind, everything she has been taught. Slowly Songo lowered her weapon and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Inuyasha would be looking for Kagome soon. You had better leave." She stood tall and determined but was so gentle of heart. 'Wha-what?' Kagome felt her heart lighted from the unexpected gesture, yet she did not know why. Nuraku turned his heal and began to walk away, glancing at the dumbfounded Kagome fallen on the hard dirty ground. For no reason at all he felt the urge to take her with him. 'She is too like the undead Kikyo.' His grin left after Kagome was not in front of him to stare at her unnoticably. "Thank you, ...Nuraku." Songo whispered in the winds a low tone only the three of them could here. He never looked back, only left into the vegitation of the thick forest.

Songo and Kagome walked along the trail that led to hot springs. Neither one caring that it was broad daylight and that they may be come upon at any time. Slowly they shed their clothes and dragged them into the water with them. "We must get the smell of Nuraku off of ourselves and our clothing in order to keep him safe." Songo never seemed to look up at Kagome who was studying her carefully. "What happened?" She had no emotion to her voice it scared her. She was beginning to sound like Kikyo. "Kagura, Kagura caught me off guard. She seemed to be fighting Nuraku. They glanced at me." Her voice seemed to really get into it.

FLASHBACK

"I hid behind a tree and watched some of it." "KAGURA! You have betrayed me for the last time." Nuraku's voice was cool and his face expresionless. Kagura's grin widened ever bigger as her eyes flashed wildly. "Nuraku you seem so helpless now that your all alone. My heart does not belong to you!" Songo looked at Kagome to see if she was still paying attention. "At first I thaught that she was his lover! I was appalled." "You can not leave me I am a part of you as much as you are a part of me." Nuraku looked at Kagura his eyes flickered. "I actually felt sorry for him as if I had someone so close, I loved so much turn on me. He seemed so helpless." Songo looked down. "I saw something flash behind Kagura. Like a person or weapon or something I did not know what to do. I didn't think clearly. I yelled to him to pay attention. Kagura noticed me." Her smile faded as she lifted her fan. Kagura flung her fan in a clean swipe in front of her. The trees protecting Songo fell to the ground in the thick vegtation turning most of it to dust. "A thick tree branch fell and hit me strait in the head, causing her to stary barely concience." Nuraku looked at the helpless woman who seflessly helped him. Kagura swept her arm again. A deep growl came in his throat. Nuraku lept to block the pathetic human and was struck. Songo looked at him with glossy eyes relizing what he did. That was the last thing she saw, but before going into complete unconciousness she heard a loud whailing noise. FLASHBACK END

"You see he saved me. And I spend so much time hating him." Songo sunk deeper into the warmth of the water. 'He did that for her?' Kagome felt jealouse?, but thankful above all else. 'He seems to have changed.'


	9. Expecting

CHAPTER 9: Expecting 

'Had I shown kindnes? Real kindness? Or was it just an act?' Even the soft voice in Nuraku's mind was as cold as he spoke. 'Kagome.... She is more beautiful than Kikyo. She seems softer. Kinder. Her eyes have emotion. She shows emotion. She is.... Alive.' He walked slowly thinking. The cold stare in his eyes slowly grew warm as copying the warmth Kagome showed him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran toward the slowly dying fire. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the on coming girls their heavy wet hair waverd in the wind. Miroku stood and emraced Songo, showing comfort. "Inuyasha!" As soon as the melody of Kagome's voice reached his ears his focus came upon her. His eyes traced her every curve. Her torn shirt showed more skin than he would want Miroku to see, but he did not mind himself. She fell to her knees throwing her arms around his sholders. Her soft skin rubbed on him as she melted to him. "Kagome why is you hair wet? And why are your clothes torn?" Inuyasha rubbed his hand on her arm, scratching his nails softly along her arm. "Uh..M-My clothes? I got hot." Kagome turned her saphire eyes away from his peircing gaze. "So you ripped them UP!" Inuyasha held great amuzment in his eyes as well as suspision. Kagome put her head against his sholder to hide her face. He breathed in hard trying to sniff out anything 'wrong'. "Your wet beacause..." He asked expectantly. "Songo and I wanted a bath. "Inuyasha we need to be going." Miroku grasp Songo's hand keeping her by his side so she does not decide to leave again. Inuayasha nodded his head in agreement,  
looking at Kagome for aproval. 'Jeez since the beginning of time men always follow the order of girls.' A grin followed her thoughts. Inuyasha took that as an accepted smile and replied to Miroku, "Well then, lets get going." At that he stood and began walking on. Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and raced after him, catching up to his side. "Lady Sango. Are you alright. You have been out all night." Miroku gentlly began walking foward still grasping Songo's poor hand. "Ai I am fine." Songo smiled before steppin ahead with him.

The sun lowerd quickly behind the trees blanketing the land with luna light and shadows. "AHHH! Inuyasha watch out!!" Kagome let another arrow peirce the heart of a rampaging youkai. Inuyasha landed beside her. "Hell! Another stupid house under attack!" "Inuyasha do you not always say there are demons everywhere?" Miroku looked triuphant and crossed his arms. A low growl came from Inuyasha's throat. "Now why would you say such a stupid thing anyway?" Inuyasha headed toward the smartass monk,  
baring his bloodied claws. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome looked annoyingly at the both of them. "Ahg whyd ya go and do that anyway?" Inyasha pulled his head up out of the grass. 'Bitch.' Kagome looked at them and threw down her backpack, turning heels to leave. "I'm going for a walk!" She was covered in the shadows of the forest.  
The tiny beads of perspersation slowly disapered at the cool night air. She had been walking for about an hour and her heels were beginning to hurt. She sat apon a smooth rock placing her hand firmly on the rock beside her. She looked around nervosly. 'What why am I out here?' She looked at every shadow studying its every inch. 'Am I expecting something?' Her mind began to race when she saw a light color in the darkness. "Nuraku." Her voice was but a whisper. Her heart beat as if she were excited. 'Is that what I am expecting? Nuraku?' She looked down ashamed but the sound of the wind whirling through the leaves of the trees quickly brought her eyes searching frantically around. He was standing there the entire time. Watching her walk step by step deeper into the darkness. Making sure not to be seen he stood hidden in the shadows. Nuraku herd it. Faint, but it was there. "Nuraku." She had said his name. Not coldly but something different. A grin became painted on his lips. 'She wants me.' His eyes began to flicker. 'I know it she is coming to me.' His smile grew wider as he ran his eyes over her tatered clothing, placing his hand around the bandage. Her smell was beginning to get to him, he became light headed. 'She is intoxicating.' He turned to leave listening to her rustle around on the rock. 'No I must not go. Something might hurt her.' It hit him right there. He cared. He was her protector yet her murderer. He remained hidden in the shadows.


	10. Taunting

CHAPTER 10: Taunting

"Where the hell did that monk go?" Inuyasha looked questionatly at the demon slayer. "I don't know I sent Shippo after him to spy. Hopefully he did not get caught." She held amuzment in her voice. "He said he wanted to go to see the village that is not far from here." "Ya, I bet. Let me guess is there a princess there too?" Inuyasha sounded discusted. 'Perverted monk.' His tone was humorouse. Songo frowned and looked away. "And where is Kagome?" "She went walking in the woods." Inuyasha replied. "Kilala. Will you try and find Kagome." Songo looked at the lounging creature. Kilala lept up and disapeared in the thick vegitation. 'I hope she is ok.' Songo's worried expression was gone when she caught Inuyasha's searching gaze running over every inch of her face, stedily focusing on her eyes. "Inuyasha?" Songo whispered through the blazing fire. It was aluminating his face. His amber eyes glowed at her. She quickly turned her head not to fall in the entrancing gaze. "What do you want?" Inuyasha stopped admireing the beauty before him his ears twitched at her every breath, her every slight movement. She stood up and walked to the yellow backpack, which happened to lay right beside Inuyasha. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Noticing that he was paying attention to her she grinned, her eyes flashed wildly. 'Ha!' She grabbed a blanket and layed it spread out on the cold ground beside her resting knees. "Would you like one?" Songo held out a soft blanket. "Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and tilted his head ever so slightly. Songo pulled back her reach from him gathering the blanket in her arms trying to cover herself up. She pulled the blanket up to her sholders smiling at Inuyasha and closing her eyes gently. Inuyasha's amber orbs never left her body, her every movement. He took in a deep breath consuming her scent closing his eyes to think. 'Where is Kagome.'

"No my lord! It's not what it looks like. I was just searching her room!" Miroku looked desperatly around to find and exit. "You never know there might be demons hiding ready to steal such a ravashing beauty right out from under your nose." "MONK!" The deep voice echoed throughout the large home. "Father! Nothing was happening he was telling the truth!" The young pateit woman lauched herself at the loud man as he attempted to move toward the monk. 'Should I help?' Shippo hid in the closet as it was just barely cracked. 'Poor Miroku. Songo did say to watch him.' "Rawwww!" The little kitsune jumped out of the small closet and lept in front of the monk.  
"What the hell?" 'Shippo!' Without hesitation Miroku grabbed the small animal into his arms holding him tightly in his protection. "Y-You see! Demons! I am but a monk ridding you of this abomination." He quickly jolted out of the door. "Thank you Shippo." Shippo puffed up his chest as if her were the strongest thing in the world. "Lady Songo told me to keep an eye on you!" "She did, Did she?" His feet were quick a mere pitter patter along the path to the camp. 'Wait a minute.' "Shippo how long were you in that room?" Shippo laughed and rolled his face into Miroku's arm. "Fuck." His voice was amuzing but a slight whisper taken away by the wind. 


	11. To The Deserving

CHAPTER 11: To The Deserving

Her face became covered with anger and her heart even colder because of hate not that she was dead. She clenched her fists at her side. 'Why? Always for her. The both of them.' Kikyo grined her teeth together slowly. Sill thinking, 'I am the reason he can not be sented out by Inuyasha.' She thaught with a nasty tone. 'And even to see me drained of my streangth he still seems infatuated with her instead of helping me. I know it.' Her eyes became glossy as they slowly drooped closed.

"It will all be over soon. More power than you have ever imagine. More men than you can handle. And that soul of yours will belong to you, not her." Kagura's voice was but a whisper in Kikyo's ear. A tainted hand lay apon her sholder reasuring her. A slow wicked smile crept over her face. 'What is wrong with me?' She quickened her step lightly walking back to camp. 'I am Kagome Higurashi.' She told herself silently. 'I am from modern day Japan. I have a brother, a mother, a grandfather, best friends, a boyfriend....' She trailed off of her thaughts. 'A boyfriend.' She said to herself. Looking up she saw the flickering fire spreading light so far. There lay Miroku,  
Songo, Shippo, Kilala, "Inuyasha." She whipsered at him, his amber eyes were magnificent. She turned her head quickly trying not to fall into his entrancing gaze. Swiftly she walked around the dying fire, setting herself next to Inuyasha. With just a smile she layed her head on her arms and closed her eyes. 'What's going on?' She closed her eyes even tighter trying to seem as she were sleeping. "Kagome." His words were tender so that she could barely here him. She acted as if nothing was happening. "Good night." His hands brushed through her hair gently. He looked down at her reaction. She seemed motionless. The wind blew and Inuyasha took in a deep breath reasuring himself nothing was around them. 'What is....' His eyes looked puzzled around at the area. 'Nothing.'


	12. Another Excuse

CHAPTER 12: Another excuse

"Hentai!" Sango slapped Miroku across his face leaving a red imprint of her hand. 'So worth it.' he thaught to himself. "Uhhg." 'he always does this.' Kagome stood staring at the two of them. Not so peacful but still managing to have fun. Shippo pounced up on the fence along with Kagome. "Why do you and Inyasha always seem to get into fights?" He looked at Kagome with a grin. "Kikyo is not all that he thinks about and you know it." "He is right Kagome." Miroku headed toward the village. "I will find Inuyasha and have a man to man talk with him." His expression was bold for such an act. "It is all right Kagome, Inuyasha just has things he needs to deal with." Sango put a reasuring hand on Kagome's sholder. The two girls stood leaning on the fence watching Miroku quickly step into the village before them. He tripped on a rock?, and stumbled down the hill. In the village people scurried along the trails some with barels of food and others hurring their childeren along. "It just seems so peaceful." Kagome smiled with a relaxed face. She put her head in the palm of her hand. "How do you think Keade is doing." Shippo smiled and lept down. "Im hungry." "One thing at a time Shippo." Sango crawled over the fence and ruffled Shippo's soft orangy hair. "Speaking of Keade, she does need some more of you special ointment Kagome." Sango began walking towards the village. Kagome crawled over the fence grabbing her yellow backpack as she ran down the hill. "Tell Inuyasha I'll try not to be long. Bye Sango, Shippo, Kilala." She waved hapily running into Inuyasha's forest. Quickly she flung the backpack over her sholders. She hummed her voice puring softly. The wind seemed to take her voice away. She headed down the path she usually took when going to the well. Slowing down she stood before a memorable spot. The sacred tree stood before her tall and wonderful. 'Even though Inuyasha is being an ass right now, this tree, it....' She smiled softly. "Reminds me of him." She whispered. 'Ya, Well it's also the place where he stood before me with Kikyo in his arms!' Her smile disapeered. "Negative, Negative." She said slowly nodding her head. 

(Author's note: First of all you do know when you are by yourself you do talk to yourself! Do not deny it. Sorry for interupting.)

The clearing came upon her suddenly so lost in thaught she was , she did not even notice. The well set there. Open almost blending in with the grass. "Did anyone ever hear of lawn mowers." Kagome placed a hand on the rough surface of the well. "Of course not!" She giggled to herself, leaping over the edge to return to her time. 

"What!" 'She left again.' Inuyasha felt the guilt AGaiN as Sango told him. "You will have to go to her time and retrive her." Sango spoke sternly and clearly. "Inuyasha you are the only one of us that can pass through to the other side and get her." Miroku leaned on his walking stick. Inuyasha sighed and walked off. 

2 days later

"No." Inuyasha pushed Shippo away. He was leaning against the well. He had been there most of the night. "But Inuyasha." Shippo tried again in a whiny voice. Inuyasha sighed. 'Kagome's probably still mad at me.' His face showed the sorrow. 

On the other side of the well

"Go with you to the movies?" Kagome looked up at Hojo. 'I have been home for two days now, it would be nice to get back to my normal life. "Sure." Kagome smiled at him but his smile was way bigger that hers. "Good do you think you could come tonight?" Hojo looked hopeful. "Ya know, before something comes up." Kagome's face glowed pink. "Ya!" "Ok Good! I'll pick you up at seven!" He smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand. He pulled her along, her books in hand, happily walking her home. 

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa?!" Kagome looked around as she entered her home. 'Where could they be?' A note lay on the table.... Kagome, We went to the store to grab some dinner. Be back soon. She dropped her backpack on the ground in her room. Kagome placed the books on her desk. 'Jewel shards...' She thought as she picked up her desk area. "Inuyasha?" She jumped hopefully towards the window thrusting it open. "No one." She stumbled into the bathroom after finally finding something to wear. She soaked ing a long, hot bath. 

Kagome Pulled on her black pleaded skirt and a black T-shirt. She brushed her hair looking at herself in the mirror. She let out a small sigh. "Well he should be...." "Kagome!" Miss Higurashi yelled opening the door. A big smile crept upon Kagome's face, her hair swaying as she hopped down the last of the stairs. She raced out the door all ready to go. Bam!. She slammed into the wall of his chest and began to laugh. "Sor...." She looked up. "Inuyasha?" His small ears twitched as he noticed someone coming up the stairs leading to her house. He stepped inside. Kagome turned her head towards Hojo. "H-Hi Hojo." "Ready to go?." "Uhh something came up." His smile went away. 'Always does.' "An old friend has come to visit and I promised my mom....." Kagome was suddenly cut off as Hojo stepped back. Quickly she stopped her excuse and started again. "Raincheck?" "Sure." Hojo stated disappointed. He handed her a flower and left. Inside Inuyasha was devouring the food off a plate Mrs. Higurashi had given him. Kagome (sweatdropped) "Let's go Inuyasha." She grabbed her fully restocked backpack sitting by the door. Inuyasha was still shoving food into his mouth greedily. Kagome stomped over and grabbed him by the ear and left. "Bye Kagome. I love you." Mrs.  
Higurashi waved. Kagome let go and stammered into the shrine. 'He still hasn't apologized.' She didn't look at him. She tossed herself over the edge of the well. Again the magic surrounded her. Kagome looked at her hand. She never did notice Inuyasha holding it. 'I guess this is his apology.' Inuyasha looked her straight in her warm sapphire eyes and smiled. 


	13. Again

CHAPTER 13: Again 

Kagome landed with a soft thud on the hard dirt ground beneath her. Inuyasha slipped a hand around her small waist holding her for a moment. He inhaled her sent. His mind only focused on her. She looked up at the opening of the well. His hand had been there for almost a minute. 'Uh, Inuyasha.' She moved her hand to cup his looking down at their two hands together. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and before Kagome could say a word he jumped out of the well. Keade's hut seemed just as it always did. A bit more people but that just made it seem a little more inviting. Songo was talking with Keade as Shippo and Kilala were frolicking around. Miroku was napping his head against the wall sitting upward. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha stood by the doorway. It was getting late and the sun was setting. " I need a walk." Kagome exclaimed as she got up and walked out the door. "Ill be back in a little while." She smiled at Inuyasha as she left the hut. " I wonder where she always goes." Shippo said as he pounced up on Inuyasha's sholder. 'Ya.' Inuyasha shoved Shippo off as he jumped back onto the floor. Inuyasha left without saying a word. He eyed Kagome as she walked into the darkening forest. 'What am I doing here.' Kagome walked absent thaughts untill she came in front of the sacred tree. Standing there she just looked. It made her heart feel all warm and mushy. She thaught about Inuyasha. " He cares so much for me, I care so much for him." Kagome wishpered ever so slightly. Inuyasha stood behind a tree. watching her every breath. His ears caught the softest sounds. 'He cares so much for me, I care so much for him.' He thaught. Jelousy crept slowly until her soft voice said it. "I love you Inuyasha." Her eyes flickered feircly, spinning around hearing her name. "Kagome." Inuyasha wispered, "I..." Trailing off, Inuyasha caught a strange sent of dirt.

She saw him come forward. He walked straight towards her. Her cheeks became pink. He stopped midway to her. "Inuyasha." But the voice was not hers this time. Kagome spun around seeing Kikyo directly behind her. She looked back at Inuyasha. He was looking directly through her. Time seemed to stand still. Kagome watched as Kikyo walked in front of her into Inuyasha's arms. He caught sight of her eyes. 'Kagome.' They were now emotionless and glossy. Everytime hope comes her heart ends up ever so colder. So much now that she began to hate them. Both of them. 'This is not me. He is happy. Remember love something so much always be willing to let it go.' She stepped back. 'No I cannot hate them. I will not.' She shifted another step. "Im sorry." She whispered and turned and ran deep into the woods. The moment lasted forever. Her body slightly shaking as her aura swirled in colors of hatred and sorrow. Her body seemed frozed. His ears twiched as her herd her soft voice again. 'Im sorry.' This ran in his head again and again. Kikyo brought his attention back to her in a passionate kiss. Kagome ran. Sparkeling tears sliding down her face. Every scratch of every thorn she passed she welcomed. In her head she felt she deserved it. The sun was gone completly now but she was still running. Faster she ran the harder it became. Her legs ached but she did not care. Her last glance back was them kissing. 'I try not to hate. She was embraced in his arms. No hesitaiton. He saw me. No words.' Her lungs were hurting now from franticly breathing in. She tripped on a root of a tree and just dropped. She was too shamed to get up. All she could do was shake and sob. Her heart ached so bad and her thaughts where making no sence. All she could do was hold herself. 'Be better. Be supirior.' Her eyes were blurred completly now shadows were all she could see. The tears overwhelmed her and she sat there. Crying. Heartbroken. 'Again.'


	14. Silent Sobs

CHAPTER 14: Silent Sobs

Kagome looked up. A dark shadow in front of her. She wiped her eyes and slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes still blurred and the darkness surrounded her. 'What.' "Nuraku." She whispered. The form of the shadow became Nuraku. She reached out slowly and then quickly stepped into the shadow. It dispersed. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Kagome brought her hand back up to herself and held tightly. Ashamed. Sad. Betrayed. Alone. The tears began to stream down her face again one at a time. But she did not run, she just stood there holding herself, closing her eyes as tight as she could as if she was not there. "Nuraku." He never took his eyes off her small figure. His name. 'Nuraku.' It repeated in his head over and over again. It had never sound so sweet, spoken without fear or hatred, but with a simple warmth. The shadows covered him. But he saw everything. 'Kikyo is doing well, but this was not planned.' She began shaking. His attention brought back to her. Every quiet sob she made, made not only Onigumo's heart ache but Nurakus' body as well. As the wind blew the leaves in the trees shifted. Luna light shone in streaks around her body. Seeing her beauty even more than he has before. She was almost completely defenseless. 'She is so...... perfect. Every flaw, every emotion, the more beautiful she becomes. "Kagome." Her head flicked up and she looked around. Just enough light to see a few feet around her. 'I swear someone is there this time. I heard my name.' She paused and looked up. 'Inuyasha must be coming.' Kagome pulled up her shirt wiping her eyes from the tears. But her eyes were still swelled and red so it was obvious she was crying. 'Where am I?' Her head cleared a bit and she realized she was lost. Her body was sore and she was bleeding a little from scratches. The air was chilling and she was tired. She began walking forward not caring where she ended up. Eyes hazy, the sent of blood loosly weaving around the forest. 


End file.
